


Your Space, His Time (aka Draco Malfoy vs. The Slightly Psychic Paper)

by cjmarlowe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Space, His Time (aka Draco Malfoy vs. The Slightly Psychic Paper)

"What the _bloody hell_?" Draco burst out as he stopped two inches short of smashing his nose into a large blue box. Twenty feet from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "What addlebrained _Mudblood_ would transfigure _this_?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered without offering a word of useful response.

"Granger, was this you? Your version of the Weasley family home, maybe?"

There was no response at all, except further snickers from the pair of halfwits behind him. As Draco examined the hideous thing, however, he was less convinced it was transfigured, despite its utterly baffling presence in the forest. What it was, he was certain, was Muggle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go find Professor Snape. I want him to see this." They weren't quick, but they always did do as he said. More or less. Eventually. If the instructions weren't too complicated. "Bring him back here," he added, just to be perfectly clear.

He almost wished he hadn't send them away, though, when moments after they finally lumbered away, the door to the box cracked open and he heard a pair of voices inside.

"We're a bit too far north, I think," said one. "Best have a look around once I fix this bit."

"I'll do it," said the other, and poked his head outside. "Well hi there!" An American, no less, and cheerful as could be.

"Filthy Muggle," muttered Draco, crossing his arms over his chest. "I demand you let me see what's inside."

"Nice dress. Sure, come on in."

"Dress!" Draco sputtered. "What kind of ill-bred-- oh. So you're _not_ Muggles."

The American looked at him with that cocky grin still plastered on his face. "The inside's bigger than the outside. You might have noticed."

"So? It's not as though that's a particularly clever trick. Even our groundskeeper can do it." The inside, however, resembled more closely the inner workings of a clock than any sort of mobile residence Draco was familiar with.

"What is this? Who are you?"

At this, finally, the other man looked up, gave Draco a once over, then turned back to his work.

"We're already got a blonde. Send him back."

"But we haven't got a _boy_ blonde."

"That's because we don't _need_ a boy blonde."

"Well maybe you don’t, but it's been a long time since--"

"Who are you?" Draco demanded. "You aren't with the Ministry, are you? You're not allowed to sneak onto school grounds anyhow, I could have you arrested and locked up in Azkaban."

"See? He's a bloody schoolboy. Send him back."

But the first man was paying him no mind. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he said, extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. As if you didn't already know. I could report you to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department, as well. They won't care if you're Aurors or not."

"We aren't--"

"Yes," interrupted the other man, approaching with astonishingly quick strides. "We're Aurors. See this? Identification."

Draco whipped his wand out. "Finite incatatem!"

"Well, no one's ever done _that_ before."

The writing on the paper didn't change. And to be truthful, Draco had never seen an Auror's identification before. Who was to say they didn't carry it around on silly bits of parchment?

"Satisfied, then?" Draco nodded, and the man went back to working on... Draco had no idea, actually. Something to do with the clock's innermost workings.

"I like a guy who knows how to handle his wand."

"Like I've never heard that before," Draco muttered, preening nonetheless. "What is this thing? What does it do? Why are you here?"

"Full of questions, aren't you?"

"I demand that you tell me! I've got one of the professors coming, you know. You're going to be in trouble."

"Hey, hey," he said, raising his hands. "I didn't touch."

"It's fixed," said the other man abruptly, standing up and stalking back over to them. "We'll be on our way now, then."

"It was very nice meeting you, Draco Malfoy."

"You can't leave without telling me what you're doing here!"

"Run along now," said the other man while Captain Jack Harkness lay a nice, strong hand on Draco's shoulder. "We've got... secret Auror business to take care of."

"You're not even real Aurors, are you?" Draco protested. "When my father hears about this--"

"Yes, you do that, you run along and tell your father all about us."

The warmth of Jack's hand was gone and Draco was back outside the box before he even realized what was happening.

As the doors closed again and an awful sound started up Draco heard, faintly, "Make a note of where we are, would you? We need to come back in... oh, five years, I think."

"You're a letch, you are."

And the whole blue box Disapparated.


End file.
